Nashka
Nashka is a large desert country and the most northern of the Seven Empires. It has the most extreme heat of anywhere in the known world. History and Culture Nashka is one of the ancient countries of the world, being the birthplace of the Empire of Dalhorand, which collapsed during the rise of the Old Empire. Under Dalhoran rule, many of Nashka's mighty cities were constructed, such as Camnon and Ishtazar. When Dalhorand and the Old Empire went to war, and the Emperor Thanys of Dalhorand was assassinated, the great southern landmass broke apart into the Seven Empires, each with their own emperor. At the time, they were Nashka, Valkar, Mehyr, Tasra, Donruud, Shar and Skane. They shared a tentative alliance with each other, and this enabled them to withstand the attacks of the Old Empire. For hundreds of years this continued, but when the Old Empire finally disbanded, the independent countries of the south finally began to compete and battle amongst each other. The current Emperor of Nashka, Vathras, rules reasonably defensibly from the capital. Nashka is often seen as the slaving capital of the known world, due to the prestige and influence of wealthy slavers in the city of Camnon. Throughout the world, immoral slavers kidnap travellers or warriors and sell them to slave owners in Nashka. The most famous slavers are Thaddeus Fletcher, Khalim Kadashi and Ajum Kajhin, all of whom own large mansions in Camnon. Although many of the Seven Empires also trade in slaves, it is most prevalent in Nashka, which means Nashka has a poor reputation internationally. However, slaves are only a part of the Nashkan economy; they also export all manner of goods, such as spices, tea, oils, perfumes, silks, ore, jewellery, exotic animals and weapons. Another part of Nashkan culture is based around courtesy and signs of respect, which seems alien to many travellers from more northern countries. Also, an education in philosophy is seen as very important in Nashkan schools, as well as reverence for the gods, which is most clearly seen in the great temples constructed throughout Nashka honouring the divines. The military power of Nashka is immense, with particular focus on their light cavalry, which are among the most highly trained in the world. Traditionally they garb themselves in light black cloth to protect them from the oppressive desert sun. Nashka is the hottest country in the world, or at least the driest, with only scattered forests along the northern coast and terrible desolation across the rest of the land. The cities of Nashka are built only near the two great rivers, the Pyrus and the Akaedus. To the north, mountains and scrubland hug the border with Arvania, turning to forest as the Shimmering Sea is neared. However, the rest of the land is covered by the Shaari Desert, which encompasses much of the Seven Empires. In the south, great stony hills seperate the country from Mehyr. Even without the heat, the wilderness is extremely dangerous due to the travelling gangs of gnolls, hobgoblins and other creatures the heat has less effect on. The most feared creature in Nashka is the Giant Stingworm, a fearsome and terrifying creature noted for its venemous sting. Locations in Nashka * Camnon - The capital city of Nashka, with a massive population, many of them slaves. Camnon houses fighting pits, palaces, museums, souks, bazaars, and thousands of amenities for the wealthy merchant, but most impressive of all is the magnificent Temple of the Gods, which towers above the city walls, looming out of the desert to show one of the oldest cities in the known world. *Ishtazar - A large city in southern Nashka, known for its large walls and mighty towers. *Ghaeldan - A large city in western Nashka, famed for its trade with the islands of the Resting Sea, notably Passage and Southmark. *Duncan's Camp - A large army camp near an oasis in northern Nashka. *Ruins of Allikazar - Old Dalhor an ruins in the middle of the Shaari Desert. This ancient citadel is said to house untold dangers, from demons, genies and rakshasas to more common problems, like brigands and gnolls. *City of Rats - A fabled ancient city of Dalhorand, supposedly under the control of a mythical lich. Category:Countries